1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to applicators for tile floor grout sealant and more particularly to a gravity fed hand held grout sealant applicator for dispensing a liquid sealant atop the grout of a tile floor.
2. Prior Art
Ceramic tile floors and the like are very popular in both homes and in commercial establishments, especially useful for heavy traffic patterns to add a substantial wear resistance factor to the floor covering. Such tile floors are composed of individual tile elements adhered to a subfloor surface in spaced edge-to-edge fashion to define a desired tile pattern. After the tile elements have been secured to the underlying subsurface, a hardenable grout material such as cement is applied between the tiles for both decorative effect and for providing a finished appearance of the tile floor for cleaning purposes. A uniform groove is formed by a suitable finishing tool to define an exposed grout surface, typically a radius.
However, after use and repeated cleaning of the tile floor, the grout, if not properly sealed, accumulates residue within its relatively porous composition and becomes unsightly. To prevent accelerated accumulation and visual deterioration and discoloration of the grout, the application of a low viscosity grout sealant is well known. When properly applied in sufficient quantity, the grout sealant will prevent any further floor cleaning residue and dirt accumulation until otherwise worn or washed away.
One conventional means for applying grout sealant is with a suitable brush of either bristle or foam composition. However, because the typical tile floor contains dozens of feet of grout in length, the chore is tedious at best and normally requires constant kneeling.
One disposable patented device which addresses this issue of more conveniently applying grout sealant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,043 to Velliquette teaching a rotatable striper wheel made of absorbent material which is automatically saturated from gravity fed sealant held within a squeeze bottle having an apertured opening positioned directly against the outer surface of the striper wheel.
Another currently marketed disposable grout sealant applicator also includes a squeezable bottle for containing a quantity of sealant and an end cap having a dispenser which is activated by depressing downwardly against the grout. However, this device is hand held requiring a kneeling position and containing only a small quantity of sealant and having a dispenser tip which quickly wears and becomes inoperative.
The present invention provides a grout sealant applicator which holds a very large quantity of sealant within its tubular handle and includes a valve connected at one end of the handle for regulating sealant flow which discharges from a nozzle having a small longitudinal bore therethrough. Being gravity fed, the device is economical to manufacture and provides sealant flow regulation as desired and use of the applicator from a sitting or standing position without the need for kneeling. An end cap optionally disposed at the other end of the handle includes a small vent hole which may be easily closed by finger or thumb pressure to momentarily stop or to substantially slow the sealant discharge rate as when lifting the nozzle from the grout. Preferably contoured to a standard concave configuration of grout, the distal end of the replaceable nozzle being similarly shaped, easily slides along the surface of the grout and is properly centered for sealant discharge. Being easily cleanable, the present invention is highly reusable.